Dreams of Killer, but also funny!
by RavenxRobin-ChuckyxTiff
Summary: These are some of the scariest, weirdest, and funniest dreams I have had about the best killer ever! The Lake-Shore strangler, the killer doll, the not so good guy himself, Chucky! ratings depend on each dream themself so its on T just to be safe.
1. The Power Puff Rays!

**A/N: This was a dream I had, it has no real plot and it's confusing, sew me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nutzing!**

**THE ADVENTURES OF DREAMS!!!**

**The Power Puff Rays!!**

School was over. Fun, now all we had to do was fly around and act like freaks! Now all we have to do now is remember how to get home, and which of our parents houses to go to! **(apperentally, me being a power puff girl makes us forgetful)**

"I WANNA GO TO MOMMY'S HOUSE!! DADDY SCARES ME!!" Bubbles screamed. **(by the way, our parents are Chucky and Tiffany, and we're not cartoons...)** "Well deal with it, me and Buttercup want to go to Dad's place." I said to her. "Yeah!! So suck it up pigtails!!" Butter cup yelled.

** As a brief explanation right here, I must have like turned into a power puff girll and taken Blossom's place because in my dream the never once called me Blossom, they called me by my name, Lexi. But I was the one dressed in full pink and I was the smart one. But I had my dirty blonde hair and my blueish hazelish, florescent changing eyes.**

"Guys, before we start acting like freaking idiots, we have to figure out how to get to one of these houses!!" I yelled.

Now we must have like teleported or something into the office, got a map which for some reason a random teacher pulled out of her skirts pocket, O_o... and we were now back in the room we were in started to look at it. But it was more like a modern version of one of those old treasure maps, you know with those little paces marks and X's at the spots you're heading. Well it was bright white paper, all of the stuff on it was made on a computer, and it was laminated.

Now we're on the outside of my old elementary schools playground, don't ask me why we're at that school and not my junior high.

"Man, how are we going to find our way around without getting lost with like, 600 kids out here? Am I right guys... guys... GUYS!?!?!" I screamed in had they gone? Abd worse, why was every kid either dressed in all blue, all green, or all pink!?!?! It was to confusing!! But in a matter of like 2 seconds I found them and we were on the other side of the school with this like, INSANELY steep hill. But I ran into one of my friends, Braya.

"Lexi, check this out!" she was hanging off the side of what looked like a 6 feet high cliff where at the bottom was this like stream of mud.

"AWW COOL! I WANNA TRY!" Now I was doing the same... but really falling! But wait, Mr. Harrington, **(my band teacher who apperentally teaches me and my, "sisters," how to use our powers) **tought us how to fly yesterday!

I was now floating, but struggling, to the top of the miniature cliff. "That was fun!" I exclaimed. I was again trying to do it again but I kept falling down every 10 seconds while on top of the thing. But I must have like got the hangof it or something because I got to Mr. Harrington so fast I can't even explain it!

He was smiling and we must have talked or something because he was laughing and then I was off to my sisters and we were on our way!

Now we must have decided to go to Tiffany's house because she was the only one there, **(WARNING: THIS SCENE DID NOT HAPPEN IN MY DREAM, I WAS BORED AND THOUGHT THE STORY SHOULD HAVE A LITTLE MORE ORDER TO IT THAN IT ALREADY DID!)** "Hi," she said and walked away. "Weird..." my sisters and I said in unison.

We decided to just go in our room and play Left 4 Dead on the Xbox 360. Bubbles was Zoey, I was Francis, and Buttercup was Bill. We played until Bubbles got scared of the witches and tanks so we quit. **(If you don't know what Left 4 Dead is and you think that witches meant the spell casting, broom riding ugly old hags and that the tanks were giant, army used weapons, then look it up, because you're retarded, oh and end of fakie, fake, faker scene.)**

Now Tiffany must have had some party or something because all of my family members, yes, my REAL family members were there and she was talking to my aunt Mesha. We my sisters and I were watching my 9 year old little cousin, Clay, play with his Spider-Man toy while I got up to get something to eat, came back, and he stoop up, took it from me, and ran away and put it back.

Well his mom, Mesha, made him give it back to me. And then I woke up... sadly.

**Yeah, weirdest dream I've ever had, I'm writing this on 12/23/09, so I am hoping to have like a sequal to the dream tonight, btw its 9:10 and I normally don't get dreams much unless I fall asleep like after three in the morning, don't ask me why, I just don't. So wait until tomorrow when I post and upsdate, or should I say Christmas Eve of 2009. So, see later!**


	2. Update!

**SO SORRY!!!!!**

**Obviously I've pissed some people off by not updating in FOREVER!!!! So I figured you guys deserve a good explanaition to why I have been so lazy!!!**

**I HAVEN'T BEEN DREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**NOT A SINGLE FRICKIN DREAM! NO LIE! I'M SO FRICKIN MAD!!!**

**So yeah, believe it or not, I honestly don't care.**

**But I'm going to sleep right now so I'm hoping to have a dream tonight. And I PROMISE!!!!! to update you tomorrow!**

**posted at 4:44 am Central on 1/16/10**


	3. A 22 Kallaber and a Movie!

**A/N: Sorry but couldn't really remember what happened in my dream last night but some parts are burned in my mind. So here's what I remember.**

**A 22 Kallaber and a Movie**

I must have been making some movie on some, "dream," program because everything was like just... WOW!

Well I was like... using clips of Seed of Chucky in it, but they were like, imaginary. Like they didn't really happen in the dream.

Well in one clip when Tiffany was like, REALLY mad, I gave her like red hair and blue eyes or something cause I was trying to get her to look like Glenda. (best Chucky character EVER)

Well then I must have stopped cause I was just like sitting in my room but it was like, **really**, dark. Like abnormally dark! And I was just sitting on my bed with my hair covering my face, rocking back and forth, back and forth on my bed. (Kind of like Katie in Paranormal Activity)

Then I lifted my head up, and my face was like, scarier than the grudge mixed with Samara when that ugly dead way, and I had glowing red eyes and then I THOUGHT, I woke up, but it really was just part of the dream. (Yes that DOES happen outside of tv shows, it's happened to me ALOT)

Well when I woke up, (in my dream,) I had this like, weird 22k in my hands. The gun yes.

Loaded.

But I didn't really seem to notice, but then like the rest of my dream ONLY, had to do with that gun.

**A/N: Sorry for shortness. But like I said, if it has something to do with Chucky I'll post it. btw this was posted around 10am, 1/17/10.**


End file.
